


Royal Pains

by rubyrose82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrose82/pseuds/rubyrose82
Summary: This will be a multi chapter fic that takes place eight months into their marriage. It will take you through the incredible journey of Emma Swan and Killian Jones pregnancy. It will be full of love, tears, joy, and of course a little smut;)





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of at least three maybe more! I hope you guys like it. I've been excited to share this with you guys for weeks! Enjoy;)

Her whole body hurt. It was like Emma couldn't get a break. Dealing with the town, being the sheriff, and handling what ever crisis had arrived in between. Being ill was not going to work for her full time schedule. But per her family and Killian’s request she has been ordered to bed, and to stay there. 

Of course she didn't go down without a fight saying that David needed help at the station. David solved that problem. Emma’s now husband is acting deputy, helping out until Emma is back on her feet. Killian argued at first saying that he needed to be there at home to take care of her. It was sweet of him, but she wasn't ten. She could take care of herself. 

Emma did love how her father and Killian were getting along again. There had been some bad blood for a while, but it seemed to have worked itself out as she thought it would. It was even David’s idea to have Hook stay on as a permanent deputy, saying that had extra money in the budget to bring him on part time. 

Emma hoped that she would only be gone for only a day or so, but it had been almost a week of this shit. She could barely keep any food down, her body ached, and her temperature was elevated for the majority of the day. And then, like night and day she was better. Just like that, like nothing happened. Emma was back to work and life went on as usual. 

Her father and husband were on patrol while Emma and her mother were getting weeks worth of paperwork caught up. They were carrying on normal motherly daughter conversation. Talking about married life and how Henry was doing in school when Emma sensed a familiar feeling deep in her gut. She dropped the files in her hands and booked it to the bathroom, barely making it in time. 

“Emma honey, are you alright?” Snow worried through the door. 

“Damn it! I thought I was done,” Emma whined, walking back towards her mother, using her sleeve to wipe her mouth. She felt truly disgusting and probably looked worse. Her mother rushed to the sink, grabbing a glass of water and quickly handing it to her. 

“Thanks, mom,” Emma groaned as she took sips from the glass. For some reason even water made her nauseous. How did this just come out of nowhere? Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's rapid pacing. Emma wanted to stop her before she drilled holes into the stations floors. They most definitely did not have the budget for that.

“Mary Margaret? What’s wrong? It’s just a flu bug. I’m sure I’ll be fine it just hasn't passed yet,” Emma explained, attempting to calm her worrying mother. 

“Emma, did you, well, how long ago,” Snow stumbled, trying to get the words out. 

“When’s the last time I what?” She replied, now genuinely curious. 

“Emma, when’s the last time you had your period?” Her mother blurted out with an embarrassed half smile. 

“What? My period? Why?” Emma awkwardly laughed. Why the hell would her mother care about something like that? Snow just stared expecting an answer. 

“Um well it was the night of Henry’s student teacher conferences. I remember specifically embarrassing Henry by talking about it on the car ride there,” Emma recalled, still questioning her mother's serious face. A smile crept onto her mother's face. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, leaving wet trails falling to the floor. Emma stood up starting to say something, but Snow pulled her in tight still sobbing. 

“Emma, teacher conferences were on November 3rd,” Snow grinned, wiping away a few stray tears from her eyes. Emma just looked at her, puzzled. 

“Do you know what today’s date is?” Mary Margaret squealed. 

“December 22nd, what's so exciting about that?” She implored. Snow was beaming was happiness as Emma finally logically put it all together. How did she not see this before? She hadn't felt like this since she was 18 years old in a jail cell. The sickness and the horrible head and body aches. 

“Am I?” Emma barely choked out, feeling a rush of emotions throughout her body. 

“Yeah I think so,” Snow rejoiced, attempting to keep calm but utterly failing.

“I’m pregnant? Oh my god,” Emma smiled so hard her cheeks hurt. 

She couldn't believe that all the stress of being the savior and her job as a mom and sherif blinded her to the fact that she was over two weeks late! A Baby. A tiny Captain Hook could be growing inside her. That was a phrase she definitely did not think she would ever say, but she couldn't be happier. 

Snow pulled her in again giving her another hug, squeezing her tight. This was a moment that she wished she could have had with her daughter the first time around. Snow always dreamed of being their for Emma through all of her milestones, but she was gonna take what she could get. 

“A test!” Mary Margaret sang, pulling Emma in the direction of the exit. “Let's get a test from the pharmacy next door to know for sure,” Her mother insisted. 

She was thankful her mom was here, because she was not capable of thinking clearly in the slightest. She may even still be in shock. Those three minutes were the longest three minutes of her whole existence. She just stared at that stick thinking of all the possibilities of the future. It warmed her heart just thinking about it. But she was also nervous. This is a human life. Sure, they had talked a little about having kids, even agreeing that they both wanted to grow their family, but they weren't actively trying. She still didn't know how it even happened. They were usually pretty careful, but I guess they weren't careful enough. 

Her phone timer’s ring brought her back to reality. It was the moment of truth that could change her life forever. Emma look down at the stick, gazing upon that double pink line on all three of the tests she bought. She was pregnant. She felt nauseous again, but this time it wasn't from the morning sickness. It was butterflies and excitement swirling through her. 

She opened the station bathroom door with a smile upon her face. Snow was right outside patiently awaiting any news. Emma held up the test practically buzzing with joy. 

“It’s positive! I’m pregnant!” Emma beamed as Snow ran over to her practically screaming with excitement. 

“Is this a good thing? Are you happy about this?” Her mother sang, firing question after question her way. Emma felt tears tugging the corners of her eyes. Ever since she made the heart wrenching decision to give up Henry when she was 18 years old, she never felt worthy enough to even think about having another child. 

For the longest time in her mind, if she failed one child she doesn't deserve to have another. Before she was making all these choices on her own, but now she had someone to share everything with. Almost 15 years ago she was miserable and filled with guilt, but right now in this moment Emma felt the exact opposite. Happiness and pure joy flooded her body as she hugged her mother. 

“Yes, I never thought I would want this after everything, but yes!” She exclaimed still reveling in the warm arms of her mother’s embrace. 

“Have you talked to Killian about kids before? I take it by the look on your face that this wasn't planned,” Snow wondered giving Emma her signature hopeful smile. 

“I mean we talked about the possibilities of the future, maybe expanding our family but we never talked about it more than that or made any kind of decisions. What...what if he doesn't want this?” Emma feared. Snow knew nothing would come out of Emma working herself up like this. Ultimately she just needed to talk to him. 

“Emma, honey don't do that to yourself. Killian loves you more than anything in the world. I’m sure he will be thrilled, but you really should talk to him,” Mary Margaret reassured her daughter. 

“Yeah, you're completely right. I just need to talk to him, right?” Snow nodded, before hugging Emma again. 

“Regardless, Emma. I am so happy for you and can’t wait to have another grandchild,” Snow stressed. “Now go!” Emma nodded and grabbed her keys from her desk and made her way out the door. 

“I'll call you later,” She yelled over her shoulder. Once she reached her car Emma’s heart was beating out of her chest. Of course she trusted Killian and knew this wouldn't change his feelings for her, after all they do share true love, but still Emma couldn't help but worry. It was apart of who she was. 

Abandonment was so far ingrained into her DNA she at times forgot who she could trust. And Hook was the one person she could always count on. She knew he would always chose her especially if a child was involved. He often told her told her that in the beginning of their relationship. Promising that he would never do what Neal did to her. But she didn't want him to stay because of a child. Emma wanted him to stay because he wanted to. 

That eight minute drive home was longest ride she had ever endured. As Emma walked up the stairs to the door of their shared home she couldn't help but think about all the love, pain, and hardships they had faced in this home. There was so much history in such a short amount of time. And Emma hoped that after today they could start to build and grow this house. Making into more than just a home for them and Henry, but a home for their newest addition. 

She turned the key finding her two boys on the couch as Henry taught Killian his newest video game in his collection. The loud sound of a dragon roaring echoed throughout the house. Emma loved to see them like this. Bonding and laughing without a care in the world. He was already such an amazing father even though he wasn't Henry’s biologically and that meant the world to Emma. 

“Hey, mom you’re home early!” Her son noted, putting down his controller. 

“Yeah, I missed you guys, and besides it the weekend. I shouldn't be at work all day. How was your rounds with David?” Emma asked Killian. 

“They were great. The prince I and didn't get into too much trouble,” Hook joked, giving his Swan a smile. 

“How are you feeling? Any better, love?” Killian finished with one eyebrow cocked. 

“Um, much better than yesterday thats for sure. Hey, Henry it’s almost six you should start heading over to Regina’s you don't want to be late for dinner,” Emma reminded him. Thankfully him and Regina had Saturday dinners every week which gave Emma and her priate some time for just the two of them to chat. This was something that she definitely needed to do alone. 

“Oh shoot! I wasn't watching the time a all. I was too busy kicking Killian’s ass!” Henry sassed, flashing Hook a challenging smirk. 

“You have an obvious advantage. I only have one hand! Besides I think you bloody cheated in that round. Besides I think we should have a rematch slaying real dragons and then see who's laughing,” Killian joked, as Henry smiled. Henry grabbed his backpack and made his way out the front door. 

“Be careful on your bike and if you want to spend the night please text me!” Emma replied. “Oh, and make sure you bundle up. It’s getting really chilly out there,” Emma added, as he waved goodbye. Killian was still sitting on the couch, now flipping through his latest boating magazine. “Killian, can I ask you something?” Emma blurted out, as she took a seat right next to him. 

“Of course, love. You can ask me anything,” Killian encouraged, feeling slightly concerned with the tone of her voice. She didn't know quite how to start this conversation so she just said the first thing that came to mind. 

“When we first met and started dating, were you okay with the fact that I had Henry?” Emma started, never breaking eye contact. 

“Of course, Emma. I love your son more than my own life,” Hook explained, wanting there to be absolutely no confusion for his love for her boy. 

“Do you just think of him as only my son?” Emma asked, fishing for the right words to say. 

“What do you mean? Like him being Regina’s too?” He questioned, not knowing what she was getting at. 

“No, I mean of course he’s Regina’s too, but I meant more along the lines of yours,” Emma confessed, attempting to read his expression. 

“Emma, I would never try to replace the boy’s father. Bae will always hold that special place in his heart,” Killian finished feeling the guilt of the boys father's early passing. 

“Of course not, Killian. That’s not what I was implying at all. But he does look up to you. He talks to you about girls, asks you for advice, and you help him with his homework. You're there for him at every step of his life. In a way you are his dad. At least Henry seems to think of you that way,” Emma continued, as she felt her eyes begin the water again. These damn hormones were gonna kill her. 

“It is my honor to help raise and love your son everyday by your side, Emma. It brings me such joy that you want to share that with me,” Hook professed, taking her hand. He could feel the raw emotion in the room. It was so thick it was almost getting hard to breathe. 

“Really?” She choked out, a small tear ran down her face. “Of course, love. Other than loving you it’s the best and most important part of my life,” Killian reassured her. “Now what’s wrong, my love?” He implored drawing the truth out of her. 

“Well, nothing’s wrong. At least I hope nothing is wrong,” Emma prayed, trying to find the words. He raised his hand to cup her cheek, running the pad of his calloused thumb over the smooth tops of her skin, giving her an encouraging smile. 

“Emma, you can tell me anything. Nothing you say will change my love for you,” He promised. She took a deep breath before reaching into her purse, pulling out one of the tests. He looked puzzled. Emma wondered if he had ever seen one of these before or even knew what it was. He took it out of her hands and studied it for a moment. 

“Is this one of those things you put in your mouth and tells you what your temperature is?” Hook asked, while bringing it closer to his face. Emma was worried he was going to suddenly pop it into his mouth! She quickly grabbed it from his grasp before he could make a terrible mistake. 

“No, no, it’s nothing like that,” Emma noted, shaking her head.

“Than what is it?” Hook asked, genuinely curious. 

“It’s the reason I have been so sick lately,” She smiled, knowing that her other half was still utterly confused. “Killian, I’m pregnant,” She voiced, looking for any telling of Hook’s reaction. The house was completely silent. Neither of them said a word for what felt like hours. Killian’s expression was neural giving no insight to what he was thinking or feeling. Then a smile crept onto his face. Emma’s heart was relieved to finally get something encouraging. 

“You’re pregnant?” Killian beamed, still in shock. 

“Yes!” She sang, the butterflies in her stomach dissipating and the stress lifted from her body. 

“We’re gonna have a child!?” Hook rejoiced in disbelief. 

“Yes!” Emma laughed welcoming him into her embrace. He kissed every inch of her. It reminded her of the kiss she gave Killian upon his return from the Underworld. Love and joy was vibrating off of their bodies. 

“Oh, Emma, I love you so much,” He shared between kisses, tears streaming down his face. 

“So you’re happy about this?” She asked, doubt melting from body. 

“Happy? Happy? Emma, happy doesn't even begin to describe what I’m feeling. This is the happiest moment of my entire existence!” Hook choked out, smiling ear to ear. “Are you happy about this, love?” Emma nodded, finally smiling. It was like a weight was lifted from her. 

“Yes, Killian, yes! I was just worried because well, you know. We never really talked about having children. You seemed like you didn't want to talk about it,” Emma stated, her hand still in his. 

“Emma, I never mentioned it because I knew how much the subject pained you. This, having a child with you, has been my dream since that kiss in Neverland. It’s all I ever wanted. But I didn't want to cause you anymore guilt or suffering. Having you and Henry was enough for me if it was enough for you. I love being a father to your boy and ever since we became a little family, I’ve wanted to grow it,” Killian confessed, pouring his heart and soul out, bearing it completely to his true love. Tears wetted Emma’s face. His declaration of love for her was overwhelming. 

“I love you,” She cried, closing the distance once again. 

“I love you too,” He muttered before his lips found hers for a second time. “We are having a baby,” He exclaimed still in disbelief. 

“Yes, yes we are!” Emma laughed, throwing her arms around him slanting her lips over his. She deepened the embrace, cupping his face as Killian’s hand and hook found her waist. Emma took the hint, moving to straddle his hips. Her hands flew to his vest, frantically unbuttoning the leather garment. 

“You need less clothes or at least fewer buttons,” She gasped, ripping off as much between them as possible. Finally she reached to his extremely hard length pressing into her center. She tilted her hips forward, teasing him as she undid the laces, stroking his member. He moaned into her mouth enjoying the attention his Swan was giving him. 

Out of what seemed like nowhere, he stood up with Emma still in his strong arms, legs wrapped around his trim waist and set her down gently back on the couch. He dropped to his knees resting between her legs. She helped him remove her sweater and tank top before shrugging off the last of his black button up. Killian then leaned forward, placing a loving kiss to her stomach. The gesture had Emma on the brink of tears again. 

“This child will the luckiest kid in the whole world, simply to have you as its mother,” He vowed, his hand caressing her belly. Emma pulled him up to her kissing him, letting her lips to the talking that her hormonal overwhelmed mind didn't have the words for. He placed open mouthed kisses all down her neck leaving a trail down to the hollow of her breasts, which now that he had come to think of it seemed a little bigger than he remembered. 

She reached behind her to unhook the clasp of her bra, desperately needing to feel him everywhere. Once the restricting fabric was thrown from the area Killian returned his attention to the newly exposed skin before him. Killian had always been the master of foreplay, understanding that for Emma, the build up was almost as important as the act itself. And he had never left her unsatisfied. Even if it was just a rushed quickie her pleasure had always come first, and today was no different. But nothing could have prepared Emma for the way her body was responding to his touch. 

Something was completely different. They have had sex hundreds of times by now and it had always been amazing, but the sensations she was experiencing right now we're so much better. It was like her body had magnified all the sensations. All he was doing was simply sucking lightly on the rosy bud of her nipple and she was already on the edge of coming. He hadn't even really touched her yet. Emma could get used to this. Maybe she could blame it on the hormones. Honestly she didn't care what it was, she just didn't want it to stop. 

“Fuck, Killian, more,” She moaned, eyes shut, hands pulling tightly to his dark locks. Emma knew how wet she must have been. Her panties had to have been soaked through at this point. He switched to her other breast kneading the other with his hand. Softly rolling and pinching her over sensitive nipple, careful not to cause her any pain. 

Killian simultaneously dragged his hand down to unbutton her jeans, in order to give her what she really needed. Emma lifted her hips up off the couch slightly, helping him peel off her pants and underwear in one smooth motion. The moment they were off the smell of her arousal coated the air. It set a fire deep within Killian to satisfy each and every one of her carnal needs. 

“Bloody hell, love. There’s an ocean between your legs,” Killian groaned, not knowing where to start first. “Tell me what you need, Emma. Tell me,” He urged, his cock throbbing painfully in his half open trousers. 

“Touch me,” She whined, her chest heaving, anticipating for what was still to come. 

“Where, love? Here?” Killian teased, sliding a single finger through her sodden flesh. 

“Yes! KIllian, more!” She whimpered, desperate for a release. She had no idea what had gotten into her. She had never felt like this before. Of course Killian always made her feel special and wonderful and always could turn her on, but this was a completely different ball park. It was like her body was going to expode. Every touch made her want to scream, and Killian was starting to pick up on it. 

“I want to hear what you need, Emma. If you need more or less, faster or slower, I want to know,” God, what’s hotter than a man wanting to know exactly what you want? He then seized the torturous teasing, giving her what she truly desired. Dipping down he gently made an experimental lick through her folds from top to bottom, wanting to see her reaction to his touch. She gasped upon contact of his wickedly talented tongue. When he reached her clit Emma gasped. 

“Fuck,” She moaned, her hands flying to this head between her legs. 

“Is this what you want, love?” Killian asked, placing his tongue flat on her sensitive nub. 

“Yes,” She choked out, throwing her head back to the soft cushions of the couch. Gently he sucked her delicate bud into his mouth. It never took him long to push her over the edge, but in this time it was borderline embarrassing. Waves of pleasure came crashing down around her. Before Emma could speak she felt Killian’s capable arms lifting her to his chest, switching places so she was straddling him again like she had been previously. 

He kissed her until they were both a quivering mess of anticipation and need. Emma could feel his length bobbing and teasing her between her legs. Just a quick tilt of her hips and she was welcoming him into her slick heat, not even bothering to fully remove his pants. Their twin moans mingled, echoing throughout their shared home. A home that was about to be more than just a family of three. 

They both moved at the perfect rhythm with just the right pressure, quickly building into both of their spectacular climaxes. Emma always loved riding him like this. Being so close to him while sharing their bodies in pleasure was a feeling she hadn't known before she met Killian. She accelerated the movement of her hips, maneuvering faster, driving herself down until he found that spot deep within her igniting a familiar fire. 

“Bloody hell, love. Don’t stop,” Hook urged. Knowing he was close he dropped his hand to where the were joined, drawing lazy circles over his lover's clit. Keening at his touch Emma instanting fell apart above him, combusting at the seams. Her release trigger his own. Kissing her, moaning into her mouth helping one another ride out their climaxes until they were both spent. 

Once they came down from their highs Killian placed a tender kiss to her forehead before lifting her up, carrying them both to their bedroom. Moving her up stairs was a little difficult to manage, especially balancing with one hand, but he enjoyed the feeling of her pressed up against him in his arms. 

Killian set his love on the bed, before making his way to the bathroom to get a washcloth. He affectionately wiped away the evidence of their mixed release and tucked her into bed. He discarded the towel into the laundry hamper and then joined his Swan under the sheets, snuggling in close. Emma rested her head in his chest, soothing herself with the sound of his heart. Hook placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, smelling the sweet aroma of her hair. 

“I still can’t believe we are having a baby. I mean you have our child growing inside of you. It all just seems surreal,” Killian smiled, gazing into her perfect green eyes. 

“I know, it seems so unreal that a few months from now I’ll be huge, waddling around and emotionally unstable. You think you are up to that?” Emma laughed. 

“No, you will still be my wonderfully beautiful and ever so talented wife that I love more than anything in this world. And the fact that you're carrying my child will make you that much more incredibly irresistible,” He added, winning a grin from his wife. 

“You're sure you still gonna want me when I’m fat and yelling at you?” She giggled, running her fingers through his dark coarse chest hair. 

“Emma Swan, there will never be a time that I won't find you the most desirable woman in all the realms,” He sang, and she knew everything he was saying he truly meant with all his heart. Not capable of finding the right words to say, Emma gave him a sweet kiss to his lips. 

“How old is our little bean?” Killian questioned, rubbing his calloused hand over her belly. She found the gesture incredibly comforting. 

“Well, I’m not completely sure could be four to six weeks. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. We should know more then,” She explained, getting excited just talking about what's to come. 

“Can I come, love?” Hook wondered, as he stroked her back. 

“You want to?” Emma questioned, looking up at him through her thick lashes, a little half smile forming on her lips. 

“Of course I want to. I want to be there for every moment of this. Where else would I want to be, love?” He promised with that look in his piercing blue eyes. Killian accidentally glanced over at the clock on their bedside table to see that it was almost 9pm. “Love, have you ate at all recently?” Hook implored, with a tint of concern in his voice. 

“Not since 11am, but I’m not starving or anything,” Emma began, trying to tell him she was fine. 

“Nonsense, love. You need to eat something as soon as possible. Would you like me to make you one of my famous grilled cheeses?” Killian suggested, already dragging himself away from Emma’s warm embrace. 

“Great sex and grilled cheese? What is it my birthday or something?” She teased, flashing him a grateful yet sassy smirk. 

“You better get used to it darling. We have to make sure our little bean here is fed and happy. So for that to happen I first have to take care of you, my love. Your heart's desire, that's all I want you to have,” He insisted while pulling up a pair of pants he found on the floor. 

Ten minutes later killian returned with two plates full of food, and the biggest smile she had ever seen. They sat there in bed eating grilled cheese just simply enjoying the fact that they were gonna bring new life into this world. And in that moment every doubt, fear, and worry she had only mere hours ago was gone. Because Emma knew that they were gonna do this like they did everything else, together.


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is having some doubts clouding her mind and Killian does his best to ease her worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I had to repost on both this site and FF. Something went wrong and the coding was showing! Hope it's better now! Sorry for the inconvenience:)

It was a peaceful spring day in Storybrooke, Maine. The birds singing, the flowers were blooming and Emma was showing. She was almost twenty weeks along and she was already feeling enormous. Realizing that the internet and her mother was right. Your second baby will start to show way sooner than your first. And even though it had been a while since she had Henry, Emma remembered every bit of her pregnancy. At five months with Henry she just had a cute little bump, but with this one she felt like a beached whale. 

She stared into the bathroom mirror analyzing every aspect of her body. A part of her hated the way she looked. She couldn't fit into any of her clothes anymore and she felt self conscious about being naked even if she was by herself. Killian on the other hand hasn't seemed to mind one bit about her bodies recent changes. In fact he couldn't keep his hands off her. Constantly telling her how beautiful and sexy she was, always wanting her at anytime of the day. And to be honest Emma hadn't minded that part, ever since she got pregnant she had been horny as hell, never being able to get enough of her pirate. But since she'd gotten bigger, Emma hasn't wanted to be intimate. 

It had been a two week drought and Emma knew it had to been killing him, but he never pressured her about it. He had never even asked. And on the other hand Emma felt guilty for feeling so shitty about how she looked. She was growing a human life inside her and all she could worry about was her appearance, and worrying if she was no longer desirable. But deep down Emma knew that it wasn't just about her image. She was out freaking inside. Would she be a good mother? Did she deserve to have another child? Will she fail this one too, like she failed Henry? 

There were so many questions buzzing around in her pregnant mind. Emma knew part of the problem was the fact that she was pregnant and her hormones and emotions made thinking rationally next to impossible. The one thing she did know, was she needed to talk to Killian about this. He always knew what to say, and was so incredibly supportive. Emma didn't know why but she felt tears beginning prickle in the corner of her eyes. Just before the full water works began she heard the front door open downstairs. 

“Emma, are you home? I picked up your favorite soup on the way home if you’re hungry,” Killian shouted from the entry way. When he didn't hear any response or noise upstairs he started to worry. He dropped the soup on the dining room table and booked it up the staircase. 

Maybe she wasn't home he thought? Maybe she was at the Charmings? Before he could come up with any more theories he opened their bedroom door to find Emma crying on their bed. A million scenarios flashed through his mind each one more horrifying than the next. He rushed over to her, sitting beside his Swan. 

“What’s wrong, love? Are you alright? Is the baby okay?” He worried, placing one hand over her belly. 

“No, it’s nothing like that the baby is fine. It’s stupid really,” Emma replied, wiping away a few stray tears. 

“If something's bothering you, love it’s not stupid. You know you can tell me anything,” He reassured her. She took a moment to compose her thoughts before continuing. He held her hand and gave her an encouraging nod. 

“I’ve been having a lot of doubts lately,” Emma admitted, choking back tears. Hook just stared into her eyes, never breaking contact. 

“Are you afraid that…” Emma wasn't sure where he was going with this, but she needed to know. Now she was the one giving him the encouraging nod. 

“Are you afraid that I’m not necessarily father material?” Killian muttered sadly looking down at his feet. Emma’s heart sank with his confession, instantly feeling guilt creep into her very soul. This whole time she had been thinking of herself and never thought once that maybe Hook was fighting an inner battle too. 

“Killian, are you crazy? Why would you even think about something like that?” Emma wondered, wrapping her arms around him smoothing her fingertips over the nap of his neck. 

“Well, I guess I just don’t know how to be a father. I didn't exactly have the greatest father figure and I’m afraid that I will let my child down just like the way he let me and my brother down,” Hook confessed, watching the tears drop from his cheeks to his pants. 

“Killian Jones, I’ve had a lot of doubts throughout my life, but the one thing I know I can always count on is you. And I know for a fact that you will be the best father a child could ever ask for,” She promised, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. 

“How can you be sure, love?” Killian choked out. 

“I can be sure because you’re loving and kind and you have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met. You make me proud to call you my husband everyday. And I know you’re going to be amazing because you already are a father. Even though Henry is not yours, you are his father, and that makes you even more incredible. I’m gonna be honest, I was ready to tell you tonight that I’m terrified that I’m going to be a horrible mother,” She could see Killian was going to protest to her confession. “Please just let me finish. I’m terrified that I’m not capable of raising a kid. Even though I have Henry I never raised him as a baby! I have no idea what I’m doing! But then I realized just now how ridiculous I was being. We are gonna do this together. And we are going to be great parents together. We are gonna make a lot of mistakes along the way, but you and I are a team. We have all we need and more to raise this child,” Emma smiled at him, feeling so much better after her hope speech. It almost felt like her mother was rubbing off on her. 

“I love you,” Killian sang, placing a kiss to her lips. 

“I love you too,” She promised. 

“Now you said doubts as in plural. Is there anything else you want to talk about, love?” He implored, never wanting Emma to keep anything bottled up anymore. 

“Oh yeah, I guess there was one other thing, but it’s even more stupid than my last confession,” Emma sighed, giving him an unsure smile. 

“Love, like I said before nothing you do or say is stupid. Now what's on your mind?” He repeated, taking her hand once again. She found the gesture comforting, but she was still almost ashamed of what she was about to admit next. 

“Ever since I found out that I’m pregnant, I’ve been feeling a little insecure about how I look,” She confessed, while Killian looked at her puzzled. 

“What do you mean, love? I don’t understand,” Hook implored. 

“You know how we haven't been together in any intimate capacity in the last two weeks?” Emma asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve been permanently hard for over a week,” Killian laughed, thinking about how hard it's been these last few day. Pun completely intended. “But I just assumed that was because you didn't want to have sex. Your mother mentioned that sometimes during pregnancy your sex drive can sometimes increase or at times decrease. That's what I thought this was. I just didn't want to pressure you to do anything you didn't want to do,” He replied, smiling at her. God, could he get any cuter? 

“No, Killian that's not it at all. I’ve just felt really fat and bloated and just overall undesirable as of lately,” Emma professed, feeling a combination of guilt and shame clenching her very soul. 

“Oh, God, and you probably thought I didn't want you because I wasn't as persistent as I usually am, God I’m such an idiot,” He realized, putting all the pieces together. Killian then took her hand in his, kissing the inside of her palm. 

“Emma Swan, you are the most beautiful, the sexist, and most desirable woman on the planet! I’m so sorry that I haven't been there to remind you of that everyday,” He promised his wife, placing a loving kiss to her forehead, her lips, and then to her clothed belly. Emma still had tears streaming down her cheeks but this time they were for a different reason. 

“I appreciate the thought Killian but you don’t have to apologize for my insecurities,” She assured, as a smile crept onto her lips. 

“Now that is where you are wrong. I’m your husband and it is my job as your partner to show you and make you feel sexy again. And I will not rest until you do,” He declared, leaning in to kiss his Swan. But right as their lips touched, they were interrupted by the sound of Emma’s cell phone. They both sighed heavily as she picked up the device. Of course it’s her mother. She always had impeccable timing. 

“I’m sorry, Killian. I really should take this. I still haven't talked to her about the latest ultra sound and I promised I would talk to her tonight. Don’t hate me,” Emma begged, hoping he wouldn't be too disappointed. 

“It’s alright, love go talk to her majesty. We have all night,” He smiled giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Emma answered the phone, walking down the stairs and began the long story of their latest doctor's appointment. Everything looked great with the baby but they both decided that they didn't want to know the sex. They both agreed that they wanted it to be a surprise, but the doctor gave them an envelope with the gender inside just incase they changed their minds down the road. 

He could practically hear Snow’s excitement a whole floor away. Killian was glad that Emma seemed happier than she did an hour ago but he still felt like there should be something more that he could do to lift her spirits and make her see the way he sees her. That’s when it hit him. Killian had an epiphany that he hoped would make her feel like the confident woman he knew she was. He strutted into the bathroom and turned the faucet on letting the warm water fill up their deep garden tub, then rushed downstairs to the kitchen to gather some needed supplies. 

From the couch Emma could see him moving about, opening cabinets and drawers but she thought nothing of it at the time. He collected his items and casually walked back up to their room. By the time he returned to the bathroom the tub was filled to perfection and the temperature was just right. He then looked in the bathroom cupboards searching for the fizzy colorful balls that Emma seemed to like so much. The first one he found was literally named “Sex Bomb” and he thought that one would serve tonight's purpose quite well. He plopped it in the water watching it fizz and slowly break apart into the water, creating a wonderful aroma and aesthetic. There was a board that laid horizontally over the tub, allowing you to bring what you like into the tub without necessarily getting your items wet. When Hook first saw it he thought it was utterly stupid and useless, but tonight it would come in handy. 

By now the bath bomb was mostly dissolved and his big romantic gesture was almost complete. He topped it off by dimming the light slightly and setting her chicken noodle soup on the tray hovering above the tub. Killian was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Emma stomping up the stairs. What now he wondered? 

“My mom thinks I should give her the envelope so she can make him/her a blanket with the right coordinated colors. God why can’t she just respect what we want to do? Sometimes I just can’t deal with her opinions and positive peppy attitude,” She whined into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back with his hand. 

“Love, I need you to do something for me,” He began, kissing the crown of her head. 

“Mhm?” She questioned, still snuggling into his warm embrace. 

“You need to stop stressing about every little thing. Just stop thinking about the negative things for tonight. You think you can do that?” He wondered, staring into her eyes. Emma just nodded her head in agreeance. 

“Now I have a surprise for you,” He beamed, as Emma looked up at him. 

“A surprise? Is it chocolate? Cause if it’s not chocolate I don’t,” Killian cut her off, smiling at her incessant rambling. 

“Will you just close your eyes, love?” She rolled her eyes before eventually shutting them. Emma trusted him to guide her across their bedroom and into the bathroom. Different scenarios flashed through her mind. She was just expecting something cute and Killianish, nothing too elaborate. 

He had his strong arms wrapped all the way around her like a protective shield over her and their child. It made her feel safe and loved. She felt the cold tile on her barefeet confusing the hell out of her. What kind a surprise was in a bathroom? But when she opened her eyes with his permission, it was far better than anything she could imagine. There were candles everywhere the flames flickering throughout the dimmed atmosphere. The their stand alone garden tub filled to perfection with light pink bubbles gathered at the surface. The smell of chicken noodle soup and the faint smell of roses mingling together. She could already feel the stress and worry melt away. His hand and hook were still lovingly rubbing her belly, as he breathed in the smell of her shampoo. 

“You did all this for me?” Emma sang, turning to face her pirate with smiling ear to ear. To the average person this didn't seem like much. But for someone like Emma this was everything. After a life of nothing but loss and abandonment sometimes it was easy to forget what she had. More importantly who she had. 

“I know you said I don’t need to take care of you, but I want to,” Killian promised, tucking away a stray lock of hair, pushing it behind her ear. 

“I love you,” Emma vowed, his words tugging at her heartstrings. 

“And I you. Now, the bath should not be too hot and I brought you your book and some soup from Granny’s and-,” Killian rambled on. 

“Wait? You don’t want to join me?” Emma smirked, running her hands down his chest. 

“Well I didn't want to insinuate anything, but of course I want to,” He stated, covering her hand that still laid on the hard muscles of his pecks. 

“Always such a gentleman,” She sighed giving a little giggled before moving towards the tub. Emma began to undo the many buttons of her black and pink floral dress. Honestly it was one of the only things that fit her right now. She made a mental note that she needs to go shopping soon before the only suit that she can wear is her birthday suit. Which from the looks she was getting from Killian at the moment showed he wouldn't mind that one bit. 

The way he gazed upon her naked skin gave Emma a much needed boost of confidence. He still looked at her the same way he did the first time they were intimate. Like she was the most gorgeous creature in the world. Killian shrugged off his vest and button up before discarding his pants. Then they both submerged themselves into the warm and welcoming tub. Emma rested between his legs melting into him. It was nearly impossible for the two lovebirds to get any closer to one another, but they were sure gonna try. 

“This feels like heaven, thank you! How do you know what I need before I even know it?” She grinned, relaxing more into him as her eyes fluttering shut. 

“Oh, I have another surprise that might make it better,” Killian added reaching for what looked like a large bottle of sorts sitting next to two tall pedestal glasses. It looked as if it were wine or champagne. 

“Killian what are you? You know I can’t have alcohol,” She laughed turning her head to the side in order to see his face. 

“It’s not alcoholic, come on Swan have a little faith. It’s sparkling apple cider because I want to make a toast,” He replied pouring them each a glass. 

“Emma, you have been my wife for a whole year now and it constantly surprises me that I get to wake up next to you everyday. I love you more and more with each passing day. There were times in my darker days when I wasn't sure what my purpose in life was. I had lived many lives and survived dozens of times and I never knew why until I met you. Emma, I truly believe that I was put on this earth to love, treasure, and support you every day of the rest of my life. And now not only have you loved and accepted me for all that I am, you’ve also given me the thing I never thought I would have, a family,” Killian poured out his soul, baring it all for her. She knew he always had a way with words. The vows he wrote for her at their wedding had her crying by the third word, but this was more than that. It was a promise. 

“I love you, too,” She smiled tears wallowing in her eyes, before clinking their glasses together and taking a sip. They both set their cider down on the tray. As his arm reached to the side Emma could feel his abs rippled against her back in the most delicious way. It had been almost two weeks without his touch. She felt herself start to heat up just thinking about it. Her chest became flushed, her nipples become even more sensitive than they already were, and the different kind of wetness gathering between her legs. 

She knew he wouldn't be the one to make the first move, but Emma knew for certain he wanted to. From the moment she took off her clothes he had been trying to hide his half hard on. Killian’s hand was smoothing over her belly when she covered his hand with hers, moving them down to the apex of her thigh. She felt oddly dangerous feeling his cock twitch behind her. As she dragged his hand closer to where she needed him most she heard his breath hitch. 

“We don’t have to do anything, love,” He promised lightly kissing the back of her shoulder, his accent thicker than usual. 

“I know,” She smirked, resting her head back letting him have more access to her neck. He took the hint, nibbling on every inch of soft skin he could reach. A rush of pleasure traveled throughout her body the second his fingers reached her desperate folds. It felt like the first time all over again after so long without his touch. Her legs fell open giving more access to her aching sex. Dipping his hand in the water, he gathered her slick heat up to her aching clit drawing tight and tortuously slow circles. Emma lifted her left hand from the water, reaching behind her until she found his thick locks, running her fingers through his hair encouraging him on. 

From this angle Killian had the perfect view of her breasts heaving, while he focused on his task. She turned her head just enough to slant her lips on his. Her tongue lined the seam of his lips, silently requesting more. He deepened the kiss while they both battle for control. There was no finesse in the kiss, just pure passion. 

Killian increased the speed of his fingers much to Emma’s liking. She moaned into his mouth building quickly. He went back to biting the delicate skin between her neck and shoulder, while Emma hummed in approval. Then out of nowhere she was there. Her climax ripping through her hard. She didn't even bother attempting to quiet her cries knowing there was no one home. Killian slowed the motion of his fingers bringing her down for her first release. 

He was so painfully hard it was making it difficult to move. Barely any words were shared between the two of them, but they both knew what they needed. Lifting up, she widened her legs while backing up, hovering over him, her knees straddling him. Both their chests were rising and falling, drunk on love for one another. Killian took the hint wrapping his arms around her as she eased herself down on his member. Emma cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She wasn't used to him at this angle. 

“You alright, love?” Killian worried, stopping all movement. 

“Yeah I’m good. Fuck, you’re just so big like this,” Emma let out a little laugh returning to her previous task. Inch by delicious inch she eased herself further down his shaft, reveling in that familiar stretch and burn she so desperately craved. With Emma’s back pressed so tightly to his chest, they found the perfect rhythm for the both of them. She palmed her breasts, kneading the oversensitive flesh while feeling the warm water rush around them. 

They paid no regard to the water splashing over the tub and onto the floor, knowing that once they had their fill Emma would be able to magic it away. Killian groaned into her hair, letting her know exactly what she did to him. Emma practically squealed when he gently thrusted up into her, meeting her movements halfway. She could feel his hand dropping back to her core working the flesh over again. 

“Let go, Emma, let go," He begged, her lips finding his in a soul shattering kiss. She heeded his command, falling apart on top of him. Her second oragasm even more breathtaking than the last. Emma continued her ministrations, picking up the pace, repeatedly sheathing herself to the hilt. She heard a stifled grunt from her pirate just behind her. She knew what he what he was doing. He was doing what he always did, putting her pleasure first, wanting her to come one last time. But Emma had experienced enough thrill for one night, and all she craved was his release. 

“Come for me, Killian. It’s okay,” She begged, giving him everything she had. Killian lost all control, shooting up into her, as Emma milked him dry. Easing him down with care. 

“Bloody hell,” He laughed nuzzling into her hair. 

~CS~

Before they knew it they were snuggled up together in their fuzzy robes in bed eating takeout from Granny’s. 

“So, are you beginning to see what I see?” Killian asked, moving over closer to her. 

“See what?” Emma smiled at him slightly blushing. 

“That you are beautiful and sexy and the fact that you are carrying my child makes you that much more amazing,” He replied, kissing her belly. 

“Oh, yeah… about that. I forgot to tell you that there is a fifty fifty shot that the baby is Leroys, just thought I would give you a heads up,” Emma giggled, as his scruff ticked her skin as he chuckled. “But thank you for tonight. I really did need it,” She replied, looking down at him. 

“Of course, love,” He nodded, resting his chin over her stomach. 

“Just promise me that when the baby gets here, we will still have these moments. I know they may be few and far between or too sleep deprived to enjoy them, but let's promise one another to still make time for just us,” She requested. 

“I promise,” He vowed, placing a chaste kiss to her lips. As he pulled away Emma winced slightly with a puzzled look upon her face. A smile crept on her face as she exhaled. 

“What’s wrong, Emma? Are you okay?!” He worried, searching for some clue to tell him what the problem was. 

“Give me your hand!” Emma exclaimed, dragging his palm to her belly. He didn’t understand until he felt little kicks against his hand. The biggest grin upon his face as Emma laughed. 

“Is that?” He began, still feeling the the tiny flutters against her stomach for the first time. 

“Yes! And it’s currently doing quite a number on my left kidney,” Emma finished. She almost didn't recognize the feeling. It had been over fifteen years since she last felt the those little butterfly kicks. 

“How can something this small be so strong? It must take after it’s momma,” Kilian remarked, still in disbelief. He continued to talk the baby, which was probably the cutest thing she had ever seen. “I can’t believe that in just a few months we will be able to hold him or her!” Killian teared up, over filled with emotion. “We can’t wait to meet you little bean,” He choked out, talking to his unborn child. 

Emma admired her husband whispering in his baby voice and kissing her stomach. She knew how lucky she was to have him as her partner. And in the moment she knew they were both gonna be okay. Sure, mistakes would be made but with the family they had they would have more than enough help. Now all they had to do was wait and enjoy every moment along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a like, comment, suggestion, prompt etc. You can follow me on tumblr @rubyrose82 or @captain-swan-coffee  
> Thanks or reading! update should be soon!


	3. The Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Oncers! It's so weird that its Sunday but there's no episode! So I guess instead read a bunch of Fic! I hope you enjoy! Here is the next chapter! More to come very soon. I at least have one more chapter for you! Let me know what you think or if you would like me to continue this story!

Emma and Killian have been living together for over a year now. Once you cohabitate with someone for an extended amount of time, you start to learn their routine and even create a new one together. For them, every night they would watch a show on Netflix in bed before enviably having sex or bare minimum a goodnight kiss. But for the last two weeks their habits have changed, and some have stopped all together. 

It all started a few weeks ago. They were having wild passionate sex like they did every day. Each time it was always mind blowing and incredibly satisfying for both parties, that was until Emma was a few weeks into her second trimester. Killian was always careful, even some would say overly cautions when he made love to her. But the last time they were intimate Emma had a Braxton Hicks contraction right after she came, which caused him to completely freak out. 

Of course he thought it was his fault thinking that somehow he had caused her the pain. He wanted to take her to the hospital in fear that he actually hurt her or the baby. Emma knew exactly what it was having experienced them with Henry before but it caught Hook off guard, scarring him from sex altogether. And it was a less than perfect time to be with holding sex. Her libido was increasing every day. Even at night when she closed her eyes Emma would dream of him fucking her every which way. She would come an average a four or five times a night. Her crazed sexual fantasies were running wild and nothing she did could stop them. She thought that taking Killian to see Dr. Whale and having him explain that this was normal and wouldn't hurt her or the baby would convince him, but he still wouldn't touch her. Explaining that he could never live with himself if something he did caused her or their unborn child any pain. At this point Emma had enough pent up sexual energy to power a small midwestern farm! It was more painful to not have sex than to have sex at this point. 

But she had a plan tonight that she thought was full proof. Emma usually would wear a short night gown to bed. It was red with lace all down the sides, and it showed just the right amount of her pregnancy boobs. But obviously it wasn't doing the trick. Killian was in bed first reading “A Guide to Being a New Parent” when his wife walked out of the bathroom wearing absolutely nothing but a satin thong. 

Emma pulled the navy blue sheets back and climbed into bed beside him before leaning over to turn off her lamp on the night table. She scooted back until she could feel the hard planes of his muscles. Emma almost could hear him audibly gulp behind her, attempting to control his body's natural reactions to her curves. She grinned at the thought, thinking that she would finally get him to cave. Hoping to speed the process along Emma reached behind her pulling his hand over her body letting him feel the bare skin of her breasts and rather large belly. 

“Don’t I get a kiss good night?” She innocently asked turning her head to greet him. Killian smiled, cocking his head slightly before placing a sweet kiss to her nose and forehead. 

“Good night, my love,” He whispered into her hair. Damn, she thought. If this didn't convince him to fuck her right then and there Emma had no idea what would. 

In the morning she woke incredibly hot, chest heaving and slightly damp between her legs. The dream she just had was so vivid she could recall almost every detail. Of course all Killian could see was his pregnant wife sweaty and breathing hard. He assumed something was wrong. 

“Are you alright, love? Is something wrong?” Hook implored, rolling over to face her. 

“Yeah it was just a dream,” She explained while he pushed a sweaty lock of hair behind her ear. 

“A nightmare? I’m sorry, love,” Killian stressed, rubbing little circles onto her back. 

“No, it wasn't a nightmare. In fact it was a very good dream. Want to hear about it?” Emma smirked, finally getting control of her breathing again, but she could still feel an ache between her legs. 

“Of course, Emma,” He assured. 

“Well, you were walking me home from our first date and it was all very romantic but instead of a kiss good night It was more of a few kisses and eventually I ended up sucking you off in the hallway with my parents only a few feet away on the other side of the door,” Emma sighed, hoping her little story might help stir some pent up tension to life. He looked a little caught off guard with her confession. 

“Well, you most definitely shouldn't be on your knees now that you're with child,” Killian muttered, finally breaking the silence. Are you kidding me? Emma thought to herself. “Now what would you like for breakfast, love? Want to make sure you and our little bean here gets some food,” He smiled giving her lips a soft peck. 

For the next few days Emma tried everything from seductively sucking on a popsicle on the patio to sending him dirty pictures when she knew he was at work. And each time he simply explained that he didn't want to risk hurting the both of them. It was sweet they amount he cared, it really was. But it was also getting really old really fast. 

So Emma made a last ditch attempt to finally get into his pants. Henry would be gone the whole weekend on a school field trip so the house would be completely theirs with no chance of interruptions. Killian would be home from work at any moment. Emma quickly tore every piece of clothing from her body and tossed them carelessly on the floor. Now she just had to pick the perfect pose. She thought about the couch or even just standing directly in front of the door with her hands on her hips. But Emma learned last night that just being naked wasn't enough to tempt her pirate. Not under these circumstances. 

That's when she had a stroke of genius, something that she saw in a porno years ago that she always wanted to recreate but was never brave enough to try, until now. Desperate times call for desperate measures after all. Emma jogged up the stairs with her hands secured around her belly to their bedroom. She took a moment to find the most comfortable position, leaning her back against a couple of pillows. As she stared up at the ceiling she let her hand wander down between the apex of her thighs that had naturally fallen apart. 

She closed her eyes thinking of Killian and how good his fingers feel on her skin. It only took mere seconds for her imagination to create pools of wetness through her folds. Emma gathered her arousal, working tight circles into her silky center while her other hand played with the sensitive buds of her nipples, tugging at them until they were hard points. She was never one to be too vocal in bed, that was Killian’s job but something came over her and she couldn't help but moan. Emma could feel her first orgasm tingle at the base of her spine when she heard the door knob jiggle. 

“Sorry I'm a bit late tonight, love. The damn dwarfs started another,” He began before stopping dead in his tracks completely in disbelief at the sight in front of him. His jaw hit the floor and his mouth went dry. Emma never missed a beat; without seizing her ministrations she propped her head up locking her eyes with his. 

“Bloody hell, love. What-what are you doing?” Killian choked suddenly feeling a familiar tightness in his pants as his wife flashed him a saucy smirk. 

“You havent touched me in weeks so I’ve had to take things in my own hands, so to speak,” Emma groaned sliding her digits back through her glistening sex. “Want a taste?” She teased bring her fingers back to her mouth before popping one of them between her lips sucking it lightly. She knew exactly what that question would do to him. He was eating this whole routine up as he sauntered on over to her. Without saying a word he grabbed her hand, dragging it from her lips to his. One by one he licked the remainder of her fingers clean giving her an appreciative groan. 

“I think I may need another taste, but this time I would prefer it to be from the source,” Killian growled while his wife pulled him down for a soul shattering kiss. Emma missed kissing him like this, like they were the only two people in the world. Hooking his arms around her thighs, he pulled her further down the bed before settling between her gorgeous legs. Emma let out a cute giggle at the gesture. Her scent reached him first, rich and heady. Killian nibbled at the soft skin of the insides of her thighs pulling muffled moans from his princess. He tortured her for what felt like hours, never giving her what she truly craved. 

“Fuck, this used to be my favorite part,” Emma whined, her breathing getting faster with each flick of his tongue. “

What do you mean, love? Are my skills no longer up to par?” Hook questioned peeking up from behind her belly. 

“No I mean watching you go down on me. Now I’m so huge I can’t watch. I’m essentially a beached whale,” She admitted, blush spreading all down her neck and chest. 

“You’re beautiful, and besides maybe that’s just apart of the fun,” He replied, wiggling his eyebrows back and forth before returning to his task. Before Emma could question his intentions she felt him place a soft kiss to her wet folds, humming at the same time. Not even surprised in the slightest to find an ocean between her legs. Every move of his tongue was a new experience that she couldn't predict. A whimper escaped her parted lips, as he finally started to hungrily lap at her folds, occasionally sucking her clit into his mouth. Emma could feel her release fast approaching, but every time she could feel herself getting closer, Killian would stop. 

“Son of a bitch. Are you really depriving your very pregnant and very horney a wife of an orgasm?” She cried out, her fingers through his hair, directing him to exactly where she wanted him. 

“Tell me what you want, love,” Hook demanded while she felt one single digit slid into her center. 

“Fuck, Killian you know what I want,” She moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. 

“I want to hear you say it,” He insisted, stalling all of his ministrations. 

“I want you to make me come,” Emma sang, unintentionally bucking her hips closer to his mouth. And with Emma’s confession Killian dipped back to her sodding center wanting to heed her request. Relentlessly, he lapped at her folds while intently listening to every sound that came from his Swan’s lips. He never missed a beat, reading her flawlessly. When her release finally took her it was like she came for the first time in her life. White light flashed behind her shut eyes as he let her down from her glorious high. Emma’s hand draped across her face as she gave a little laugh, enjoying the pleasure that was currently racing through her body. 

“How do you feel, love? Any pain like last time?” Killian worried, shame and guilt written all over his face. Emma sat up to calm him, rubbing his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. 

“No pain, Killian. I promise I’m fine,” She reassured him, sealing her statement with a kiss. She then reached between them cupping his manhood through the fabric of his jeans. He was still too dressed for Emma’s liking. She tore what was left of his clothes before laying down on her side inviting Killian to join behind her. 

With her belly being so big there were only a handful of positions that worked for them. Before she got pregnant they loved any position that allowed them to be as close as possible but now with the baby they had to get creative. Emma felt the bed dip slightly from behind her. Killians rock hard cock slid through her folds, teasing what's to come. 

“You’ll tell me if something doesn't feel right or if you experience any pain, right?” Hook worried, smoothing his right hand over her large bump. She leaned her head back catching his lips with hers while rocking her hips back teasing his length. 

“I promise you won't hurt me or the baby, Killian now please don’t make me beg,” Emma urged feeling her heart flutter with excitement. He slowly entered her from behind, letting her adjust to his considerable size. Emma breathed in sharply letting the pleasure and stretch enveloped her body. Finally after two weeks Emma felt like she was home. Once he was fully seated Killian pulled out and repeated the action, loving how the drag of her walls felt on his cock. His thrusts are achingly slow, retreating fully only to slide back in just a little bit further each time. He kissed every inch of skin he could reach; peppering kisses down the back of her neck and shoulders while snapping his hips harder from behind. 

Emma lifted her top leg up, propping slightly back giving him a deeper angle that intensified every bolt of pleasure to her core. She could feel how close she was. Killian then dropped his hand down to her center once again as if he was reading her mind. Encouraging her with his fingers, he gave her the one last push she needed to find her release. 

The second time around, Emma came fast and hard letting the sensation take her. He continued to pump into her heat letting her enjoy every second of her high. It didn't take long for her pirate to follow her. Soon they were both in one another's arms happy and completely sated. 

“How do you feel, love?” Killian asked, pressing little kisses lightly into the crown of her head. 

“I feel a lot better now thanks to you,” Emma smiled, she was almost border line giddy while playing with the coarse hair on his chest. 

“Well I’m glad. And I’m also sorry, Emma. I guess I've just ruined so many families in my life that I didn't want to hurt one more. Especially the one that means the most to me. If anything were to ever happen to you or our unborn child, especially because of me I would never be able to live with myself,” Killian confession, his eyes started to water. Emma was speechless. She knew his why he felt this way but she didn't really know the reasoning behind it. 

“Killian, you heard what Dr. Whale said. These types of things happen all the time. It was no where near your fault. You can’t hurt me or the baby,” She promised while he rubbed her belly. 

“Logically I know that but for some reason I just think of the worst possible thing that could happen and I guess I just get scared. I don’t know what's wrong with me,” Hook doubted, a tear escaping the corner of his eye. 

“Killian, it’s called being a parent. We are both safe. We are both healthy. And we are both loved. Before you know it our baby will be keeping us up all night,” Emma laughed while wiping a stray tear away from her eyes. 

“You’re gonna be an amazing father, Killian,” She promised, cuddling up next to him. 

“Can you believe that in just a few weeks our little bean will here lying right next to us?” He beamed, a smile forming on his lips at the thought. Emma rejoiced loving the way she felt in his arms. 

“I know, sometimes I feel like this is all just one incredible dream that I don't want to wake up from,” She admitted feeling the life they both created wiggling around. “I just can't believe it took you so long to cave! You were a rock! I’m starting to think I’m losing my touch,” Emma chuckled into the crook of his neck. 

“Are you kidding, love? I was no rock, maybe rock hard. I took every ounce of willpower I had to resist you. Keeping my hands to myself was more than difficult with you walking around naked and deep throating popsicles in the kitchen,” Killian described as Emma felt cock stir back to life after reliving the tale. 

“Well that was fast,” She shared, trailing her hand back down to his length. “Well I’m still catching up. Your asshole of a husband decided to withhold sex, the bloody bastard, ”Hook mocked, tangling his fingers in her shiny golden tresses. 

“He may be an asshole but he’s pretty cute, so I hear. I think I’ll keep him around a little bit longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thans for reading! As always leave a like, comment, prompt, suggestion, etc! And please follow me on tumblr @rubyrose82 or my Captain Swan Blog @captain-swan-coffee! Hope everyone has a great week:)


	4. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is finally here! How well will Killian and Emma handle it and will the rest of the family be helpful or just annoying? All aboard the fluff train!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow Oncers! Hope everyone has had an amazing week! This story is kind of ironic because even before speculation about a CS baby surfaced I started writing my final chapter of my CS pregnancy fic! This is the 4th and final chapter of this story. There has a tiny bit of smut in the beginning but is mostly just a super fluffy feel good fic with lots of love and “awe” moments! Hope you enjoy and expect a little epilogue within the next few days! Can’t wait for Friday but until then enjoy a little CS fluff before the angst comes! Also even though it has three previous chapters you DO NOT have to read the previous chapters for this to make sense! If you just want to read a fluffy fic about Emma and Killian having a baby this is for you!

The morning sun bled through their navy blue curtains in their bedroom, gently waking her. She breathed in the smell of newly washed linens and the summer air. She reached down to rub her overly sized swollen belly as she began to stir. Emma was getting tired of waddling around her home, too big to do anything. Her due date was yesterday and the doctors decided that if the baby didn't come in the next week they would have to induce labor. Emma was so excited! She just wanted to meet her little baby that had been growing inside her for the last nine months. The pirate sound asleep next to her couldn't wait either to meet his child. He was so overly prepared. Baby clothes, crips, toys, car seats, and so much more had been ready for months. Killian took so much pride in putting together everything their baby could possibly need. Emma knew how lucky her and her child were having Killian has a husband and a father. It was definitely a lot different the first time around. Even though she wouldn't trade the memories she had carrying Henry for anything, it sure was nice not to have to do it alone. Emma turned her head gazing upon her loving husband. Admiring his messy bed head, scruffy overgrown beard, and his not so subtle morning wood that made an appearance beneath the sheets. The combination brought a smile to Emma’s face. 

“Good morning, my love,” Killian sighed, stirring next to his very pregnant wife. He rolled over on his side edging just close enough for her to felt the hard planes of his abs against her back while trying to hide his impressive length. 

“Good morning,” Emma smiled spread across her face while his hand snaked protectively around her belly. He placed a sweet kiss to her shoulder admiring the alluring scent radiating from her body. 

“How are you feeling today?” Hook questioned feeling a faint kick against her stomach. 

“We are great. A little impatient, but good,” Emma sighed wiggling her backside against him which was pure torture for him. For the past few weeks sex had been off the table. Not because they didn't want to, but it became rather painful for Emma recently. Killian was incredibly well endowed which Emma usually enjoyed, but lately there just hasn't been enough room for everything down there and it became uncomfortable at times. Killian of course felt so guilty that he had caused her any kind of pain. Sex had always been a staple in there relationship so removing it from the equation wasn't easy. Emma felt his member twitch against the crease of her ass as a result of her insistent wiggling. 

“Love you know we can’t,” He choked out, his cock painfully hard trapped in his pants. 

“We can’t but that doesn't mean you can't,” She teased, caressing this hand that was lovingly placed over her belly. “Darling, it’s not fair. I can’t reciprocate,” Hook sighed. He knew that it would be weeks if not months before he could have his Emma again. It was going to be painful but their child was so much more important than his sexual desires. Emma shifted under the sheets, facing him with a devious smile upon her face. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart as her gaze fixated on the tent that was currently being built under the covers. Any higher boy scouts could camp under it! 

“I want to. Let me do this for you. Please,” She begged letting her hand freely wander down under the sheets. Emma knew he wanted it. She could practically see the lust in his eyes. Before he could protest further she not so gracefully rolled over until she could pull herself up. Backing up while on her knees, Emma covered his body with kisses all the way down to his restricting flannel pajama bottoms. She quickly dragged down the elastic instantly relieving him off the confining fabric. His length sprang free, bobbing against his stomach. Killian head instantly fell back onto his pillow while inhaling sharply. Precum was already beading from the tip as Emma propped her and her big belly between his legs. 

“Emma, love,” was all that spilled from his mouth before Emma took the plunge. She took her sweet time torturing him, teasing him with her tongue and lips. Making sure to lick him up and down, ensuring that there was not a dry spot on him. She paid extra attention the the vein on the underside of him, drawing random patterns driving him mad with want. Emma placed a wet velvety kiss to the tip, smearing his excitement across her lips before licking them clean. The sight alone was enough to make him come undone. He tangled his fingers in her golden hair, whispering inaudible words of praises to her. Emma moaned around his cock as he felt it brush the back of her throat sending a bolt of electricity through the both of them. Killian let out a groan that went straight to her core. Damn it she wanted him! Emma used her hand to aid what her mouth couldn't reach. 

She bobbed deeper and deeper, wanting him to experience every bit of pleasure they both had been deprived of for the past few weeks. “Yes, Emma. You’re bloody incredible,” Hook growled, his eyes screwed shut letting the sensation take him to another world. 

“It’s coming,” Emma whined. 

 

“Not quite yet love. Give me a little credit,” Killian swore wondering why her efforts came to a halt. 

“No, the baby! It’s coming!” Emma replied doing her best to stay as calm as possible. Killian on the other hand was not so collected… 

“Bloody hell! Okay, what do we do? Can you walk? Should I call your parents? Where are my keys? And your baby go bag?! I thought it was next to the night table!” Hook panicked, his head frantically spinning in circles. Well, it was good to know that all those training classes paid off Emma laughed to herself. I guess having your water break while giving your man a head was one hell of a way to kill the mood.

“Killian! It’s okay we are prepared. Everything is gonna be just fine. Just help me up?” Emma requested breathing through the slit pain in her gut.

“Of course! Do you need me to carry you down the stairs? Can you walk?” He worried, trying to pick her and their unborn child up.

“I appreciate the gesture babe, I really do but I have magic. Get the bag and meet me down stairs. I can call everyone from the car,” She waddled to her closet before poofing some clothes on then magically transporting herself downstairs. Emma couldn't believe that this was all really happening! The little baby that had been growing inside her for nine months is finally coming and they will all get to meet the product of their true love. 

By the time she reached the base of the stairs Killian was already ushering her though the door and into the car. A wave of panic rushed over her. She completely forget that she's the only one that knows how to drive! And Emma was in no state to operate a toaster let alone a car. She didn't even know how the hell she was gonna fit in her yellow bug!

“Oh shit! How are we supposed to get there-” She was cut off by Kilian lovingly swaying her into the passenger seat.

“Babe you don't know how to drive we have to call my dad,” Emma muttered through labored breaths as Hook pulled her seatbelt over her very large protruding belly.

“David has been teaching me this whole summer just for this very occasion, love! Now let's go have this baby!” Killian sang while running over to the driver side.

“Oh thank god, I never thought she would ever come out! I’ve had enough hot summer days with my own personal heater attached to- ”Hook’s mouth dropped to the ground. 

“She...you said she,” Killian implored looking to his Swan for answers. As far as he knew they were keeping the sex of the baby a surprise. 

She was so busted. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry Killian. Doctor Whale gave us that envelope just in case we wanted to know, but I knew that you wanted it to be a surprise but I just couldnt take it anymore. I had to know,” She searched for any reaction, trying to gage how mad he was at her for breaking their promise. “Are you mad?” Emma stuttered as her heart beat out of its chest.

“Mad? Emma, how on earth could I be mad?! We’re having a baby girl!” Killian sang, leaning in to kiss the mother of his unborn little girl. Emma felt a tear drop to her cheek, but she realized that it wasn't hers. It was Killian’s crystals of happiness rolling from his cheeks onto hers. 

“I love you,” Hook smiled, so ready to take this next step with his Swan. 

“I love you too but unless you want to have this baby in the bug I would suggest you go,” She teased, holding onto her belly as Hook shifted the car into first gear. She was pleasantly surprised how well he go could drive with only one hand, especially a stick! Killian could hear Snow scream from the driver's seat when Emma called her parents to tell them the news. It was really happening she thought. 

“How are you feeling, love? How is the pain?” He worried watching his wife bite her lip to suppress a scream. Her fingernails dug into the upholstery leaving marks in their wakes. Emma closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing as much as she could. 

“It’s far worse than I remember but my contractions are pretty far apart right now. She won't be here for a little while but the pain will be worth it. Besides this time will be much easier,” 

“Why will it be easier? Because this isn't your first child?” Hook guessed.

“Because I won’t be alone this time,” She teared up as they caught each others glance for just a moment.

“And after today, we will never be alone again,” Killian’s heart filled with joy at the thought of finally having a wife and child of his own. 

Emma continued to breathe as Hook weaved in and out of traffic. Thank god the hospital was only a few minutes drive from their home because she didn't know how much more of this bumpy ride she could handle. They were greeted at the hospital entrance by Snow and Charming who were beaming with pride and excitement. Killian quickly opened the door and bolted to help Emma out of the car. She winced in pain, fighting through another contraction as Snow rushed a wheelchair to the curb. David and Killian aided her into the chair against her will as she spotted Henry out of the corner of her eye running towards them. It seemed like he came out of nowhere! Her parents must have called him and Regina with the news, telling them to meet them at the hospital.

“I’ll park the car and meet you inside!” Henry promised as Regina beamed with pride watching her sixteen year old boy spring into action wanting to help however he could. It seemed like only yesterday that he himself was only just a baby. Now look at the man he has become. 

“What is this, a family reunion? How did everyone get here so fast? I’m surprised Leroy hasn't shown up to yell, “It’s here!” Emma laughed while wincing in pain as they all wheeled her through the halls to the check in desk. She heard the click of Regina’s heels as she watched her fashionable best friend rush to her side.

“Are you kidding Emma? You’re mother has been mapping the fastest route to the hospital for months!” David rolled his eyes at his wife.

“Well can you blame me? I missed the birth of my first grandchild, I’m sure as hell not gonna miss my second grandson!” Mary Margaret assured her daughter.

“Granddaughter actually,” Killian interjected as a nurse escorted them all further down the hall. He could tell that Snow had to force herself not to scream as she quite literally jumped up and down. 

“A GIRL! David, honey did you hear a girl! When did you-?” Snow was cut off by an irritable Emma whose contractions were bridging closer and closer together. 

“I would really love to discuss this all once I’m in a bed,” She pleaded, gripping the the leather of the chair.

“Oh! Of course, sorry!” Her mother chimed once again.

It was a slow Monday morning at the hospital so they all got a room to themselves which Emma appreciated. It gave her a chance to stay calm and have adequate room for her unusually large family. 

“Anything I can do for you, love?” Killian implored, holding her hand in his. Hook hated seeing her in pain like this, but what he hated more was not being able to do a damn thing to help her. 

“Could you prop another pillow behind me?” She requested as he helped lean her forward. Emma knew now it was simply a waiting game. And right now she just wanted a little peace before the excitement starts. Thankfully Dr. Whale walked in at the perfect time, asking everyone but Killian to leave for a moment. He checked everything making sure they were both healthy as Hook asked a million questions. 

“Well, it’s going to be a little while before we are ready to push so make yourselves comfortable. The nurse will monitor your contractions and will alert me once we are a little closer. That sound okay?” The doctor asked with a calming tone.

“Can she eat? I know she hasn't eaten yet today,” Hook requested, worrying about his wife beside him. 

“Killian I’m fine,” Emma tried to argue.

“Yes that should be fine. We won't be pushing for several hours so we should be fine but no eating after 12pm just in case we have to perform any emergency surgeries,” Whale reasoned with a smile.

“Is there something wrong? What kind of surgeries is she having?” Hook panicked himself. She could see the little beads of sweat fall from his brows.

“Babe, everything will be fine. I’m fine, the baby is fine I promise,” Emma assured her pirate who was all worked up over every detail.

“Emma’s pregnancy has had no complications so far. Everything will go according to plan. We always have to take precautions. With every pregnancy there is always risk but I assure you that you are all in great hands,” He vowed, nodding slightly before turning around, heading for the hallway. 

“How are you, love?” Hook asked again.

“Killian Jones you have to stop asking me that. I promise, we are fine. I only have contractions every once in a while and they aren't even that bad. Stop worrying,” She demanded.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. Now what can I get you to eat. You need your strength,” Hook convinced her.

“Well since they probably won't let me eat onion rings I guess I’ll settle for some granola and yogurt,” Emma giggled still holding his hand. 

“Okay, love I’ll be right back,” Killian smiled before planting a sweet kiss to her forehead. As Hook walked out the door Snow pranced in from the hallway.

“Want some company?” Her mother wondered from the doorway.

“Of course, come on in,” She smiled while adjusting her uncomfortable hospital gown.

“So, how are you feeling?” Mary Margaret asked her daughter in a loving tone.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? I’m fine, really mom,” She assured her mother.

“No, I don’t mean physically. How are you doing mentally? Are you ready?” Snow questioned, taking a seat next to her.

“Yeah, I think so. I’m really excited but I guess I’m also a little terrified,” Emma reluctantly admitted.

“Well, Emma every mom feels this way sometimes but you already did this with Henry. You’re not a first time mom, Emma. You’ll be fine, I promise,” Her mother told, attempting to calm her nervous daughter.

“Yeah but Regina raised him. She changed his diapers, taught him to ride a bike, and was there for his first steps. I’ve never really done this before. What if I’m a complete failure? I mean come on mom you know that this family doesn't exactly have the best track record when it come to babies. I just don’t know if I’m gonna be a good enough mom,” Emma admitted, a tear starting to roll down her cheek.

“Emma honey, you’re gonna be an amazing mom! And you have such an incredible partner. I mean I know I shouldn't be saying this as a member of the royal family but that pirate is great! He loves you more than anything in the world. And he's gonna be there for every step of the way. You won't go through this alone. You have your husband, your father and I, Regina, Henry and all the dwarfs! I know it's scary but the battle is over, the war has been won. You can’t let your fears control you. We will all love and protect her. I know our track record isn't great but nobody's gonna take her. Not from this family” Snow promised her worried daughter.

Emma smiled through her next contraction trying to hide the flowing pain ripping through her belly. But she was comforted by her mother's words. She did have a devoted husband with supportive family and a son who is now turning into an adult. She knew she lucky.

 

Killian learned that he despises hospitals. And not because of his first experience in one when he woke up chained to a bed covered in bruises. That was actually a pretty good day for him. It was the first day his Swan never left his side, therefore one of the best days of his existence. The real reason be hates hospitals so much was because he got lost half and dozen times in the last twenty minutes. All he was trying to do was get his very pregnant wife some food but he didn’t realize it would take upwards of thirty minutes just to find the cafeteria. As he made his way back to their room he spotted Henry sitting on a wooden bench in the waiting area. Hook watched him twiddle his thumbs and stare into space, completely unaware of his surroundings. Killian pondered what could be troubling him. Maybe Emma’s lunch could wait just a few minutes more he thought as he walked over to him.

“How are you holding up, lad?” Killian questioned with a comforting smile. There was a short pause as Hook sat himself down next to him. He couldn't believe how much he’s grown in the last year. He was nearly a man and almost as tall as him. Just last week him and David taught him how to shave now that he had some impressive stubble coming in.

“I’m okay. How are you? And how’s mom?” Henry worried finally looking up from the floor.

“Don’t worry, lad. Your mother is fine. The doctors are taking real good care of her and the baby,” He reassured the boy. But Killian could still tell there was something bothering him. Then he remembered something in one of the many hundreds of books he’s read on parenting and having a baby. He recalled the book discussing how sometimes children can feel pushed aside or less wanted by their parents after a new baby comes along. Maybe Henry was feeling a little worried about how the baby will affect their family.

Killian decided to be bold and just ask him what was troubling him. “Henry, you know you can tell me anything, right? Are you worried that your mom wont have as much time to spend with you?” Hook implored trying to coax and answer out of him.

“It’s not about mom, it's about you. I finally got a dad after all these years. I mean a real father who is always there for me. You're there for every game, school event, and dance. You taught me how to tie a tie, sword fight, and how to talk to girls. I don’t think you realize how much that all means to me. But don’t think that this doesn't mean I’m not super excited to have a sister because I am. I guess I’m just a little worried that now that you’ll have a real daughter you won't want to spend time with me anymore,” Henry mumbled still staring at the floor.

“Henry never ever think that you were just some stand in until I had a child of my own. As far as I’m concerned you are my real son. I will love your sister the same way I love you. You are both my kids no matter what anyone says. DNA doesn't make a family. Love makes a family,” Killian promised speaking from the heart.

Killian's heart broke into a million pieces. He had no idea that Henry had bottled up all that fear. He promised himself that he had to make time for just the two of them once the baby is here. Even if it's just going to breakfast or watching a movie together. Henry has to always know how much he truly cares for him. As he looked into his sons eyes he saw a man trying to fight off any emotion he felt as he heard Hook’s confession. Killian felt a sense of comfort when he saw Henry finally smile. He wanted to revel a little longer in this father son bonding moment but he knew he had a very pregnant and very hungry wife in the next room that he probably should get back to so he gave him a reassuring smile and a fatherly pat on the back before making his way to Emma.

By the time Killian found their room Emma was in desperate need to for some nuristment. “Thank god you are a god sent,” She smiled. Damn she was amazing. Here she is hours away from pushing an eight pound human out and she's still in a good mood.

“Sorry I took so long. Henry was having some trouble processing things so we had a little chat and before you say anything he is fine and very excited to meet his sister.”

“Wow, look at you father of the year! What would I do without my pirate? Speaking of how helpful you are I was wondering if you could run back out to the car and grab my iPod? It has the song I want her to hear for the first time on it,” Emma pleaded with her cute puppy dog eyes.

“How could I ever say know to my beautifully magnificent wife,” Killian gushed as he placed a tender kiss to her lips. Once again Captain Hook was on another mission. As he meandered back to the hospital with the music box in hand he ran into David who was clearly on his third cup of coffee.

“Hey, how’s Emma doing?” Charming worried hoping for an update.

“The doctors said she's doing great and that she will start pushing within the next couple of hours!” Killian beamed with pride, so excited to bring his little angel into the world. They both start walking back to their room when David asked the question he hasn't stopped thinking about in months.

“Are you nervous?” David wondered strolling side by side his son and law and best friend.

“Bloody terrified. Does it get easier?” Hook hoped.

“No, worse,” Charming smiled.

“Well that’s reassuring,” They both laughed.

“Hey, Killian don’t worry. You’re gonna be a great dad,” David promised, easing his fears.

“You really think so, mate?” Hook wondered.

“Oh I know so. I know you'll do everything in your power to make sure both my daughter and yours is safe and loved at all times,” The prince assured him.

“I just wish I could take Emma’s pain. I hate seeing her like this,” Killian admitted, scratching his head.

“I know what you mean but that pain will create a lifetime of happiness. Just let her hold your hand, or hook and you'll both get through this. And at the end you'll have a beautiful baby girl to take home. Having a daughter is somehow the best and most terrifying thing that will ever happen to you. Trust me. And I used to slay dragons for a living,” David flashed his friend a grin as they both walked back to their room.

The next five hours felt like the longest hours of his entire existence. Slowly but surely Emma’s contractions were becoming more painful and closer together. Dr. Whale told them that it is almost time to push and that they should prepare themselves for the arrival of their baby girl. 

“Now the hospital has a two person rule. Meaning besides the father only two other people can be present at the birth. Sorry, it just gets too crowded and hectic having the whole Charming clan in a 10x8 room,” Whale regretfully told.

Emma already knew the two people she needed in that room with her. “Yeah I understand that. Mom, would you like to be here?” She implored looking at her mother's joyful smile.

“Of course!” Snow sang, giving her daughter a quick squeeze.

“And Regina?” Emma offered looking over to the Queen. Regina look dumbfounded that she wanted her there.

“Me?” She wondered stepping closer to her.

“Well of course! Our daughters godmother has to be there for her birth, well co-godmother. Killian and I already wrote it up in our wills, that if anything were to happen to us that you and my parents would have custody of her,” Emma mumbled, the pain starting to interfere with her ability to speak. 

 

“But why me?” The not so Evil Queen pondered.

“You raised Henry all by yourself for a decade and he's incredible. If anything were to happen to us I know you would raise our daughter the same,” She used this tender moment to grit her teeth and smile through her contraction. Regina nearly had tears in her eyes when hearing her best friends words. 

“Okay mom we are ready to start pushing. Everyone but Snow and Regina please wait outside. Hopefully this won’t take long,” Dr. Whale nodded. At first Emma thought it would be kind of weird having Whale be all up in her business but he was actually very professional and had a comforting and peaceful nature to him which she didn't get during their interactions outside the hospital. Especially when they were all cursed.

The next forty five minutes were horribly painful but holding on to her true love's hand somehow made it all bearable. The little forehead kisses and whispers of encouragement from her pirate we're just what she needed. Emma had no clue how she did this before when she was still a teenager shackled to a bed with nobody to love and support her. Even though the pain was unimaginable the little cries that filled the room made all that pain worth it. As Whale handed her their little product of true love Emma couldn't help but cry. But this time tears were falling for a different reason. They were crystals of joy, not tears of regret. 

Everyone in the room had the biggest smiles plastered on their faces as they gazed upon the gorgeous little baby girl in Emma’s arms. Killian leaned down and kissed his tired wifes forehead then the head of his brand new little girl who was smiling up at him. From that point forward Emma knew that he was in trouble. This tiny human already had her daddy wrapped around her finger within seconds. 

“I want you to name her, Killian. You’re better with this stuff than I am,” Emma grinned up at her husband.

“Well what about the names we have been talking about for the last few months?” Hook asked, confused at her request.

“I don’t know. Now that I’m looking at her none of those names fit,” She explained. Emma gestured to Killian to hold his daughter for the first time. He first removed his hook before reaching out to gently pick her up. Her snow white skin paired with her stunning green eyes and curly dark brown hair almost made his knees go weak. He didn't think that anything could be so beautiful. Everything was so tiny. From her little yawn to her pea sized toes. That's when the perfect name hit him. 

“I think we should call her Thea, after the sea goddess Leucothea who aided sailors in distress. Because like her mother, she has already brought so much peace, beauty and balance to my life. And she will always guide me home,” Killian choked out, a tear falling from his cheek.

“Thea, I think that’s perfect. Thea Ava Swan-Jones has a nice ring to it,” She smiled sharing a little moment with her mother.

“Ava after my mother,” Snow rejoiced as everyone took their turn holding the tiny princess. Henry on the other hand didn't want to share his sister with anyone. They could already tell he would be the most amazing big brother as they watched the baby fall asleep in his arms.

After a few hours went by everyone left the room, giving Emma a much needed rest. Killian crawled up next to her as they held tightly to their newest addition to their family.

“Thank you, love for giving me all I ever wanted. A family. You, Thea and Henry is all I ever need.”

There was going to be a lot of sleepless nights and early mornings. Countless diapers and more work than they could ever imagine, but that all didn't matter. It was worth it. And she had the most amazing person right by her side. And that’s all she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a like, comment, prompt etc! You can follow me on tumblr @rubyrose82 or my Captain Swan Blog @captain-swan-coffee! Thanks for reading! Expect a little epilogue within the next few days!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Should be updating with the next chapter soon! As always leave a comment, suggestion, prompt, etc down below! I'm on tumblr @rubyrose82 or you can follow my Captain Swan blog @captain-swan-coffee


End file.
